Fight For The Soul
by Peran
Summary: Three Goths, Trunks, Videl, and Gohan return after two years in space to find their home planet taken over. Everyone is turned into mindless zombies. Can the brave trio save the world before it's too late?
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
My name is Trunks. I live in a world where nothing seems real. Everyone and everything is against you. My best friend Gohan and his girlfriend Videl are the only people I can trust now. We are all outlaws to this world. We never chose this life. We never wanted it. In a flash of fate we were thrown into a prison called Earth. Everything changed. The government, the citizens, the world around us. All we could do was fight the inevitable, run away from the destiny chosen for our lives. But we would not give up. We would never surrender our pride and free will to a communist government of droning zombies that would trap us inside our minds for all eternity. Nothing other than the strict necessities of human life existed anymore. Everything was equal. Everyone dressed the same, lived the same, and breathed the same. There was no free choice. No one felt like this was strange. Feelings didn't exist anymore. Neither did fear. Everything was equal. Everything. Well almost everything… 


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I1  
  
  
  
"Give me my nose ring." Videl poked Trunks in the side and he reached for it.  
  
"Ew, Trunks…she's got snot all over that thing." Gohan laughed as Trunks recoiled his hand. "It happens when you have a nose ring in and you sneeze. All these green boogers-"  
  
"Shut up Gohan…man that's gross." Trunks faked a gagging noise. Videl frowned and glared at Gohan. He smiled and flicked one of the spikes in her hair.  
  
"Don't be mad babe…I was just joking."  
  
"Gohan trust me…what you see- that's not mad. Mad is my mom when she sees me after I've been gone in space for two years without a trace." Trunks sighed heavily. "I just can't wait till my father kills me."  
  
"Come on Trunks…you shouldn't give up hope. I'm sure he'll torture you a whole lot before he does," giggled Videl. Trunks flicked her off. She smirked. "Aww, you gave me the finger. And all this time I thought you would be too busy with it up your ass to be so generous." Trunks threw her nose ring at her and got up to check the controls of the space ship, and paused to wipe his hand on his pants.  
  
"Ew," Trunks shuddered and continued walking. Videl stood up and stretched. She felt Gohan wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back onto his lap.  
  
"So babe? You feeling in the mood?" He asked in her ear.  
  
Videl shuddered in light pleasure from his breath tickling her ear. She turned to kiss him. Trunks walked into the room and chucked a piece of the bread he was eating at them. "Come on guys…we don't have time for that. We're landing on earth in about ten minutes. I need you two to secure all the loose cargo and get up front to help me land this thing. Got it?" Videl got up slowly and stopped when Gohan yelped in pain. His spike earring had gotten stuck on her mesh sleeve. After a few seconds he was free and they were tying down boxes in the back.  
  
"I wonder how my mom would feel about my clothes." Gohan said, rubbing his sore ear. "She'd probably die."  
  
"Daddy would disown me. But hell…Goths like us don't need idiots like our parents right?" Videl said vaguely. "We are already capable of caring for ourselves…we have been in space for about two years. Hey, you know what? My birthdays in a few weeks."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Gohan as he secured the last rope.  
  
"I was thinking we could go to that club that our parents forbid us to go to. You know, that one underground Satan City? There are a lot more freaks there. We'd fit in better." Videl paused for a moment. "Now that I think about it…they all live there…it's more like an underground community…it's a place for outlaws to escape to."  
  
"Videl! Gohan! Two minutes! Get your asses up here now!" Trunks screamed from the control room.  
  
"Let's talk about this later Videl. We have to land this thing now." Gohan said quietly and walked past Videl to the control room. Videl stood there dumbfounded for a second, but quickly caught up to Gohan.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" She asked curiously.  
  
He didn't look at her but responded in a quiet tone. "I'm ashamed to even see my mother now…and if my father was here…what would he think of me?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if he were about to cry. He ran a hand across his mowhawk and cleared his throat. He said to Videl in a more confident tone, "ready to go home?"  
  
Videl sighed, "home…"  
  
"ONE Minute until we're in the atmosphere…what the hell are you guys doing back there?" Trunks yelled impatiently.  
  
"Were coming dick head, damn…" Gohan murmured to himself as he entered the control room. Videl followed quietly. They got into their seats and buckled themselves in. Videl pushed a button and an holographic screen popped up, listing miscellaneous information about the ship, it's engines and the earth's atmosphere. Gohan and Trunks both had the direction control panel and were ready to land. They entered the atmosphere and within five minutes had landed in the middle of an open field. All three of them got out and stretched, looking around. There was not a sound anywhere. Not a bird to be heard singing, not a single butterfly fluttering carelessly, not even a single worm crawling through the dark, rich soil.  
  
"What's going on?" Videl asked distantly. "Where are all the animals? The trees…there aren't any trees. Gohan, didn't this use to be the forest behind your house?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Well…let's go to your house, maybe your mom can tell us what happened." Trunks suggested.  
  
They started walking, until the small little house that Gohan was raised in appeared over the horizon.  
  
"I haven't flown for a long while…why don't we fly guys?" Videl laughed and kicked up into the air. "Let's have a little fun before we are outlawed from civilization!"  
  
"Fine," Gohan said coolly, "I guess it wouldn't be too bad." Gohan and Trunks followed Videl high into the air and rocketed around carelessly. After a few minutes they were satisfied and landed at the front door of the Son residence. Strangely, the door was wide open, and not a sound came from inside. "Mom?" Gohan stepped inside. The house was trashed. Dishes and glasses were scattered, broken all over the kitchen floor. Pottery and furniture had been thrown around. "Mom?" Gohan said again, a bit more worried.  
  
He ran back into his mom's bedroom and found her, lying dead on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of blood. He gasped and froze in his footsteps. "Oh no…" He knelt down next to her. Her blood was still warm; she had been recently shot. Gohan noticed a bloodstained piece of paper in her hand. He took it from her and unfolded it. Out fell a picture, one of Gohan, his father, and his mother; standing together under a tree. Gohan got a tear in his eye but quickly wiped it away. The piece of paper was a note. Written to Gohan in her last moments. He began to read it.  
  
Dear Gohan,  
  
I hope you find this letter before you are drawn into the evil that has taken over this planet…I can't escape from it forever. I have no place to go. I hope to see you again…that is, if I'm alive when you read this. I miss you so much, why did you leave me behind? Your father would have been very disappointed in you. I kept this picture; it is the only thing I have left. I want you to be very careful, stay away from the main city. A new ruler, Lord Molukan, has sent millions of his men to brainwash everyone and kill all those that resist. I have resisted, because I don't want to turn into some mindless living corpse, and not feel any love for you, my son. Please watch out for them. I hope that you and Videl and Trunks will free this world…you are the only hope left for  
  
The letter was cut off. She had been shot while writing it. Gohan choked back a sob and lifted his mother's cold, lifeless, but soft hand. He held it to his face and a hot tear rolled down her wrist. "I'll miss you mom. I'm so sorry." He gently unwrapped the scarf around her shoulders and tied it to his arm. He slipped the family picture in the scarf and stood up.  
  
Videl called for him. "Gohan! Come take a look at this!" He slowly left the room, taking one last look at his mother.  
  
"What is it?" He said miserably.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"They killed my mom."  
  
Videl gasped and went over to him. She hugged him tight and for the first time in two years, she cried. "It's okay babe…" Gohan rubbed her back.  
  
"Here man," Trunks handed a piece of paper that he tore off the front door to him.  
  
Dear Residents,  
  
The new government system has been in place as of today. All residents of this household are required to report at Town Hall in Satan City to meet our new ruler, Lord Molukan. There will be consequences for anyone who disregards this authority.  
  
Thank you very much.  
  
Molukan Troop # 61  
  
"Whatever this is, it happened about two years ago. Not too long after we left."  
  
"I'm going to kill the bastards that killed my mother." Gohan growled.  
  
"I'm right there with you," Videl said, wiping a stray tear from her eye.  
  
"Me too," Trunks chimed in. Together they soared high into the air and headed towards Satan City. 


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II  
  
The wind whistled and howled through the dark streets. Not another sound could be heard anywhere. Lights in every symmetrically perfect house lining the roads were out. Not a single stray cat or dog lurked in the alleyways. Gohan, Trunks, and Videl stood in the middle of Main Street. All the stores, movie theatres, and car lots were gone. The mall had been demolished and turned into more homes, every one identical to the one next to it. A dim light in the sky could be noticed, coming from where Town Hall was located. The three walked through the streets, observing what had changed. There were no cars to be seen anywhere. No street signs, no traffic lights. Just houses. Everywhere you looked. Houses. They walked until they came to Town Hall. It didn't look like town hall anymore. It had turned into a castle. Dark, gloomy, and creepy.  
  
"Whoa…what happened here?" Trunks started to walk towards the building but froze when he sensed a great chill. "Something isn't right guys."  
  
"Well duh." Videl said sarcastically.  
  
"Can you feel it? It's just like someone injected liquid nitrogen into my veins." He said shakily.  
  
"Yeah…I do now…" Gohan responded. "Strange." They looked around. It had become night since they were at Gohan's home. "I wonder if they got Goten…"  
  
"I hope my mom is okay…" Trunks wondered aloud. "I think we should go see if Capsule Corp. is still standing. Let's go you two." Without another word they lifted into the air, putting distance between them and the creepy castle. In a few minutes they landed in front of a very battered, but still standing Capsule Corp. Trunks ran to the front door and opened it. There were lights on inside. "Thank God," he whispered, although he had an edgy feeling.  
  
Videl and Gohan exchanged glances and Videl said to Trunks, "I think we're going to go to my daddy's mansion and see what's going on there. Okay?" Trunks nodded silently and they left.  
  
He walked slowly into the main hallway. He looked in the living room. The TV was on, but there was nothing but static. 'Strange,' he thought, 'dad's usually sitting there watching it.' He crept quietly down the hallway, towards his mother's workroom. He heard small noises coming from within and he stood up straight. "Mom…" He stepped a little faster and stopped in front of the door. Trunks was about to enter, but he heard voices; unfamiliar voices of men. There were two of them. Then he heard one of them speak. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.  
  
"Vegeta…Molukan Troop 24 is asking that you make an appearance at the castle. Lord Molukan would like a word with you to discuss our plans."  
  
'Father…' Trunks held his breath. 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
"What are you doing?! Finish it now bitch!" Yelled one man. Trunks heard his mother sob as one man hit her. He clenched his fist in anger.  
  
"FINISH IT!" Yelled the other. "Or else you'll end up like everyone else under Lord Molukan's rule…or better yet, dead!" Trunks heard the hammer of a gun click.  
  
"Please don't kill me," she begged quietly. "Please-"  
  
They hit her again. She yelped in pain. Trunks growled under his breath. "It's done! Please, let me go!" She said, panicking.  
  
"Ah, good," he heard Vegeta, "Lord Molukan will be very pleased. Now, with the capability to travel through time, Lord Molukan can travel back to when Kakarrot was still alive. And he shall have two great forces by his side." Vegeta laughed smugly. Trunks couldn't take anymore. He kicked open the door, knocking Vegeta onto the floor and the device out of his hand.  
  
"Let my mom go!" He demanded.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma scrambled over to the fallen device and threw it to Trunks. She reached for his hand but suddenly there was a gunshot, and Bulma collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"NO! You bastards!" The second man fired at Trunks and he caught the bullet in his fist. In a sudden rage of hate Trunks shot the two men with a ki beam, killing them instantly.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and approached Trunks. "I am a loyal warrior and follower of Lord Molukan. You, young man, would make a great warrior. You now have two options. Join our forces, or perish right now, right here, with that slut you call your mother."  
  
"Don't talk about my mother that way!" Trunks punched Vegeta in the face, knocking him down again. "Weakling!" Trunks ran over to his mother. "Mom, I'm so sorry I ever left you." He brushed her hair away from her eyes.  
  
"T-Trunks…don't worry about me…" she gasped for air and tried to speak again. "Take this…go back, and make it right…" she shuddered and drew her last breaths.  
  
"I love you mom." Trunks took the device in her hand and ran out of the room, avoiding Vegeta. 'What happened to father, he's so weak…' he thought as he dashed out of Capsule Corp. and into the air. His mind raced and he flew faster and faster, towards where Gohan and Videl went. He saw them up ahead, still flying. In a blast of furious energy, he quickly caught up to them.  
  
"What's up? Your mom there?" Gohan asked. Trunks looked down. He told the whole story. Videl looked shocked.  
  
"How could Vegeta give in to something like that? I thought-"  
  
"It's just like when he gave into Babadi and became Majin." Trunks sighed. "He only wants more power. But unfortunately, he has surrendered his power. He's so weak right now. I could touch him with a finger and he'd probably fall over."  
  
"I'm sorry man," said Gohan sympathetically, "all of this is so hard to believe. We've been gone for two years, and this has happened. I'm pretty sure we could have prevented it too…Dammit."  
  
"Gohan, stop hating yourself for it. It's not your fault." Videl tried to comfort him but it was almost pointless. She sighed, "baby…please don't feel bad."  
  
"Look, isn't that where the mansion used to be?" Trunks pointed.  
  
They stopped. "Great, just great. More houses." Videl frowned. "I'm sure daddy's alive though, knowing him, he's too afraid to resist them. He's probably a zombie like all the rest of them."  
  
"Yeah, probably. Hey babe, why don't we go to that underground club? You think there may be free people down there?" Gohan said to try and lighten the mood.  
  
"Maybe." They now kept their comments short, neither of them really wanting to talk about anything. They flew silently to a mountain right outside of Satan City. The secret entrance to the underground was hidden in a cave. They walked into the cave, carefully avoiding sharp stalactites that fell from the ceiling of the cave. Strangely, they seemed to fall only when someone passed under them. Then they would recoil back to the ceiling of the cave and wait for unsuspecting trespassers. They walked deep into the cave watching for more traps, avoiding one every time. They soon came to a solid steel door. There was a button and a speaker outside the door. The three shrugged at each other and Trunks pushed the button. There were a few moments of silence then a voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Who is it?" Said a boy, he sounded to be about fifteen.  
  
"My name is Trunks Briefs, and I'm here with Videl Satan and Son Gohan." Trunks waited for an answer.  
  
"How do I know you aren't one of Molukan's freaks?" asked the boy suspiciously. "How did you find this place? And how did you escape the traps?"  
  
"We are too good for them, I guess." Scoffed Videl.  
  
"Please hold." There was a minute of silence then the door opened slowly to reveal several people, some kids, some in their late teens, pointing guns at Gohan, Videl, and Trunks. They put their hands in the air and walked forward slowly. "State your reason for being here."  
  
"We came here to find survivors of Molukan's attempt to rule the world. Plus, we have nowhere else to go. We've been in space for two years, and we just arrived today. My mother was shot," Trunks paused. He took a deep breath and continued, "Her name was Bulma Briefs. She worked for Capsule Corporation. My father has been turned into one of them. This is my best friend Son Gohan, and his girlfriend Videl Satan."  
  
"The Videl Satan?" Asked the one who answered the intercom, and he slowly began to lower his weapon. "Wow…"  
  
"BEAN!" The boy immediately snapped to attention and raised his gun again.  
  
"Sorry sir." Said the boy, sniffling.  
  
The group parted and a boy, about sixteen stepped forward. He looked familiar to Gohan. His hair was short and he was dressed differently from all of the Goths and Freaks surrounding them. He was dressed in a fighting gi. An orange and blue fighting gi…  
  
He approached Gohan slowly. He looked up at him. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Brother?" Tears came to the boy's eyes. "Is it really you Gohan?" Gohan drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"Goten…you escaped?"  
  
"Yes…" He quickly wiped his tears when he realized the whole group was staring at him. "How are you Trunks, Videl?"  
  
"Good." They both said in awe.  
  
They all proceeded to walk down the main corridor.  
  
"I'm glad I found you Goten. So, are you like the boss of this place?"  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't easy. I had to prove I was the best leader. And of course, I'm the strongest one here. Don't forget I'm a super saiyajin. That scared the shit out of these people. So here I am, leader. And everyone's too afraid to overthrow me. Isn't that great big brother?"  
  
"Awesome Goten, it must feel great being so popular." Videl exclaimed. "I know what it feels like!" she said jokingly.  
  
Goten smiled warmly. "You guys sure fit in here…look at you! Jeeze Gohan, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd rebel. Always 'momma's little boy'." He smirked.  
  
Gohan poked Goten in the back. "You'd be surprised."  
  
They stopped in front of a door. Goten entered a code into the keypad and the door opened. "This is your room guys. The entry code for the door is JL185. Don't forget it. See you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Wait a minute," Trunks said crossly, "there is only one bed."  
  
"I know…figure something out." With that, Goten teleported away.  
  
"Wow, he learned teleportation. Awesome." Gohan commented.  
  
"Trunks, you sleep on the floor. Come on Gohan." Videl pulled Gohan into the room and pushed him on the bed. "We'll take the bed."  
  
Trunks frowned and glared at Gohan. Gohan shrugged. "I hope we have pajamas at least." Trunks investigated the room. He walked over to the dresser and opened it. Inside was one pair of pajamas. "Just great…Guys! There is only one pair!"  
  
"That's okay, we don't need anything." Videl chimed in. Trunks groaned because he knew he would not get much sleep tonight. He knew what was coming. Just having Videl and Gohan in the same building meant trouble. And by trouble that meant they didn't care who was around anymore, they just went at it. Trunks changed into his pajamas and sat in a corner, distant from Videl and Gohan. They had already stripped of their clothes and were madly at work. Trunks sighed and fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of his mother. 


End file.
